Gold Coast Camp
"Come one, come all! Gold Coast Camp is open for business! After much investment in the Westfall area, Steamwork Industry is proud to announce the initiation of '''Phase 3; Exploitation'! We are happy to unveil Gold Coast Camp, situated on the Gold Coast Quarry in Westfall. This town is open to all, regardless of race, creed, culture or class to trade, stay, live and work in! We offer affordable bedding at competetive prices, reasonably priced food and security in a lawless area! Be you Orc, Human, Gnome or Troll! Horde or Alliance! Anything at all is welcome to Gold Coast Camp to enjoy the sunshine and maybe even earn a living!'' So whether you're a stout adventurer seeking to rest or a farmer seeking to sell his wares, Gold Coast Camp is open to '''YOU!'"'' This camp is owned and operated by Steamwork Industries. The Trade Hub Gold Coast Camp currently comprises of a central "trade" hub. This is where tents can be rented, rat kabob purchased, spider eggs bought and it leads to both the Managerial Area and the Camp Square. It also opens to the walkway that leads to the Steamwork Lumbermill and the Central Gate defenses can also be reached from here using the make-shift stairs. It also has a walkway for Zeppellin access. The Camp Square The Camp Square is currently still under construction. It is home to numerous shop owners that sell various items. From shells to booze, the Camp Square has everything you'll ever need. It contains the Klockwerk Inn and the Steamwork Forge and Smithie. The Camp Square also houses the illustrious Sky Tower that is restricted from the general public. This impressive defensive tower has been seen firing on enemy gnolls and defias that occassionally attack the camp, and also doubles as a Zeppelin Dock. This is the second largest area in Gold Coast Camp, bested only by the Steamwork Lumbermill and Quarry Site section, The Managerial Area The Managerial Area is of restricted access to the general public, as the guard bots will attack anyone not programmed into them as an ally. The Managerial Area comprises of the central Gold Coast Meeting Room for staff meetings between Managers and also the Gold Coast Accomadation. These two are protected by aforementioned Guard Bots. The Managerial Area is also home to the exotic animal menagerie, and leads to the Coastal Defense Gangway. The Coastal Defense Gangway This comprises of numerus mortars and a cannon. It is used to oversee the Oil Rig from land and to defend Gold Coast Camp from naval attacks. The Voodoo Tent is also on this gangway. It is owned by an infamous Steamwork Industry employee and is rarely approached by anyone, employee or not. The Steamwork Lumbermill and Quarry Site This can be reached from the Trade Hub and is the largest area in the entire Gold Coast Camp. It is unique in the fact that it is on a seperate level from the rest of the Gold Coast Camp and also requires using a bridge to reach. On the surface, shredders slice down trees to help build the camp, and in the mines both miner employee's and kobold slaves dig deeper for ore to feed the Steamwork Industry machine.